everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle Jaune
'''Toutebelle "Belle" Jaune '''is the successor of Princess Toutebelle from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Yellow Dwarf. Info Name: Toutebelle "Belle" Jaune Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Yellow Dwarf Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Jialin Lee Appearance: Above average height, with long blonde hair and green eyes. Wears a magenta dress with white ruffles and black bows. Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to get the happily ever after that the original Princess Toutebelle was denied. My "Magic" Touch: I can make cakes. My specialty is a cake made out of millet seed, sugar candy, and crocodile's eggs. Storybook Romance Status: I'm nervous about dating. I want to find a nice guy, but I'm afraid that someone will kill him, and I don't want to die of a broken heart. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People keep stealing my cakes. I don't know why, since I wouldn't think that crocodile eggs were appetizing to many people. Favorite Subject: I don't have a favorite class. I'd say lunch because we don't have teachers. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather not let anyone take me away.. Best Friend Forever After: Cassius Dinde. He understands how I feel. Biography Belle Jaune, the successor to Princess Toutebelle, is not the daughter of the original Toutebelle, who died without having children. However, her mother is Toutebelle's cousin - Belle's maternal grandfather was the younger brother of Toutebelle's father. Belle's father is a distant cousin of the King of the Gold Mines. Princess Toutebelle was the only surviving child of a widowed queen, and she was spoiled by her mother and given constant attention. After Toutebelle turned down twenty suitors, her mother went to seek help from the Fairy of the Desert. She met the Yellow Dwarf, who offered to marry Toutebelle, but the queen became ill afterwards. Toutebelle went to the tree and met the dwarf. He offered his hand in marriage. Toutebelle refused, but after seeing the lions approaching, she relented. However, she later fell in love with the King of the Gold Mines and decided to marry him instead. On the day of the wedding, the Fairy of the Desert and the Yellow Dwarf interrupted, and the dwarf kidnapped the princess, while the fairy kidnapped the king. The king promised to love the fairy as long as he would free her, but she brought him to the princess' castle, and Toutebelle saw them and became jealous. The King of the Gold Mines escaped, and met a mermaid. She gave him a magic sword. The king fought his way to Toutebelle, and found her, where he persuaded her of his faithfulness. But he dropped his sword, and the Yellow Dwarf stole it and killed him. Toutebelle grieved over the dead king and passed away. The mermaid changed their bodies into palm trees. Since the queen had no heir, after her death the throne passed to the king's brother, and after his death to the daughter of the king's brother. Belle is an only child. She has signed the Storybook of Legends, and is unfortunately the next princess in The Yellow Dwarf. Belle is constantly nervous because she thinks she is going to die of a broken heart one day. She has decided to be a Rebel in the hope that she can change the sad ending to a happy ending. She does not trust Royals at all. Unlike her namesake, Belle is not vain at all - she is actually very shy and sensitive and has low self-esteem. She has a tendency to cry a lot. She prefers to be alone most of the time, though she does make cakes and sells them to students. Normally, she tends to show little emotion when around others, but will cry when she is alone. Belle is very beautiful, though she does not want attention because she thinks it was part of the reason why Princess Toutebelle didn't get her happy ending. She does have sympathizers, though. Plenty of students feel sorry for her. Cassius Dinde, the son of the Fairy of the Desert, understands how she feels, because he blames his mother and the Yellow Dwarf for the deaths of Princess Toutebelle and the King of the Gold Mines. Cassius is one of the few people who Belle can talk about her parent's story with, and it makes her feel better. Trivia *Belle's surname means "yellow" in French. *Belle is a relative of the original princess on her mother's side and the King of the Gold Mines on her father's side. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Eden Riegel. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Yellow Dwarf Category:French